


strawberries and sailors

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome, billy is jealous, bratty Steve, steve is baby™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: billy & tommy loose their shit after they go to starcourt for the first time and see steve pretty boy harrington in his sailors uniform.





	strawberries and sailors

it had been week two of steve’s summer hell job at starcourt mall. he despised it. i mean, yeah sure he got to see all the cute girls in the world but his pickup lines weren’t good anymore and it ended up being awkward. he was just _awkward_ now but his co-worker robin buckley had become a new best friend.

she was funny and sarcastic, the pick-me-up that steve needed in his life without even realizing it.

it was a slow mid-morning on a tuesday. billy and tommy had decided that on their day off, they would finally go to this mall nobody would shut up about.

“i feel like we’re being controlled or somethin, we’ve succumbed to the madness.” billy says out the window of his camero as he picks up tommy.

tommy just rolls his eyes and gets in the car, “yeah, i suppose.”

back at the mall, steve was sitting on a stool behind the counter, spinning his hat around.

“god this job sucks. how much longer till rush?”

“30 minutes.” robin is drawing random stuff on the whiteboard, which is currently tallied 0-2.

“i think i’m doin pretty good this week on not sucking.” steve takes a sample spoon and eats a bite of strawberry ice cream.

robin laughs, “yeah mostly cause you’ve barely talked.”

“sush.”

“you been doin’ okay?” she asks after a few minutes of silence, _don’t stop me now_ playing through the mall speakers.

he sighs and cracks opens a coke, “yeah. i guess. home sucks. life sucks, summer sucks. hawkins _sucks_.”

robin sighs too, “tell me about it.”

those 30 minutes go by too fast and soon the mall is swarming with people.

billy parks and steps out, “god. you’d think freddie mercury was standing at the front door.”

“i could only hope.” tommy laughs as they both walk inside. there is so much to see, so many colors and noises and it’s honestly overwhelming.

“well jesus.” billy looks around, “what should we do first?”

“i’m so hot. i need somethin’ cool.”

billy spots the blue and red scoops ahoy sign, “ice cream?”

“oo sure.” the two make their way over and billy sees his sister with el.

“hey little shit.” he smiles.

she waves, “hiii big bro, what are you doing here?”

“dunno, thought i’d see what all the fuss is about.” he ruffles the two girls hair, “you be careful, alrighty?”

el grins, “okay daaadd.”

they both giggle and run off towards the jc penny.

“those your sisters?” tommy asks.

“one of em, the little redhead devil. i swear, sometimes i think she could beat me up.”

tommy and billy make their way over to scoops and end up getting distracted, of course, by nancy and carol.

“robiiinn, your turn! my hands are about to break off!” steve whines for the fifth time in 15 minutes.

“alriiiight alright dingus stop your whining.” she comes out from the back and steps into his place, “any cute girls today?”

“nope. just nancy. always nancy.” he stands behind the cash register and runs his fingers through his hair.

robin frowns, “i’m sorry steve.”

“s’okay. i just gotta learn how to move on.” he smiles a little.

after a 10 minute conversation that ended up with billy and tommy being dragged to macy’s to help carol pick out earrings, they finally get to scoops.

they stand outside for a moment, “wait. no fucking way. is that harrington?” billy asks.

steve has his head against his hand and is staring off into space.

tommy gasps, “oh my god. no. it can’t be, he doesn’t have y’know, _the hair_.”

steve takes his sailor hat off and fixes his hair, “god screw company policy. this hat gives me a headache.”

“wow, you’re a whole new man.” robin jokes and he hits her arm.

“you’re not nice.” she pouts.

“yeah i am.”

billy and tommy end up just staring but then oh god, steve comes out from behind the counter and starts wiping down tables.

“oh. my. god. it’s him, it has to be.” tommy whispers.

“he looks so damn good. those _shorts_.” billy whispers back.

steve turns his back to them then he bends down to get something and both boys almost combust.

“he’s mine.” tommy says, making his way over.

billy grabs his arm, “no. he’s _mine_. you have a girlfriend.”

“uh, i can break up with her.”

“he’s. mine.”

“no he’s not!”

“tommy, i will beat your face in.”

he huffs, “_fine_. but tonight we’re sharing.”

“deal.”

they catch robin’s gaze and she definitely knows what’s up.

“hey, tommy, hey billy.” she smiles, “hot outside today?”

billy absentmindedly puts his hands to his cheeks and they’re on fire.

“uh, yeah, totally.”

steve turns around and smiles, “oh hi guys. you’re the last people i would expect to be here.”

“came to see you, pretty boy.” billy smirks as steve goes back behind the counter and tommy almost _pouts_ because you can’t see the shorts anymore.

steve rolls his eyes, “what so you can beat me up?”

“i’ve told you sorry about that like six tiimes.”

“three.”

“fine, but my point still stands.”

“howda even know i work here?” steve gets a grabs a strawberry and eats it.

tommy’s eyes are focusing on steve’s pretty lips, which are the same color as the strawberry, “saw you on tv, lookin’ all cute.”

steve blushes, “jesus. i’m just glad i got payed a lot for that, it’s the bane of my existence.”

“but it’s great, i couldn’t believe i was seein’ pretty boy himself.” billy chuckles and steve grabs another strawberry, this time putting whipped cream on it.

steve, being steve, has no idea its driving the two boys insane when he’s licking the cream off the strawberry and moving his tongue around in obscene ways.

“what time ya get off?” billy asks, watching steve’s every move.

he runs his fingers through his hair again, “oh uhh in 20 minutes. got an early day.”

“your parents home? i need a pool day.” tommy asks, messing with the tie on steve’s shirt.

steve doesn’t take notice at all to billy and tommy’s intense stares, “nope, they went to the lake house for the weekend. they were actually gonna take me with them but i had to go to stupid work.”

“aww, poor you.” billy puts the sailor hat on steve’s head, “see you in 20, pretty boy.”

billy and tommy then walk off back to billy’s car.

robin puts two tallies on the ‘_you rule’_ side.

“why do i rule? i’m so confused.”

“you were flirting with them on accident?”

steve looks at her like she has two heads, “how was i flirting? i was? were _they_ flirting?”

she gives him a ‘_no duh dipshit_’ look, “yes steve. they are so fighting over you it’s not even funny.”

steve feels a blush grow on his face, “that’s a lie. nobody fights over me.”

“uh well they definitely are. they spent 15 minutes staring at your shorts when you were cleaning the tables and then another 5 arguing over who was gonna get you.”

steve’s face gets beat red, “you’re lying.”

“i never lie, stevie.”

“they like me?”

robin sighs and face palms.

steve pouts, “whaaat?”

“yes steve, they like you.”

“oh.”

there’s a beat, then, “which one of them ended up yknow ‘_getting me_’?”

“billy.”

steve blushes again and looks down at his feet, smiling to himself.

“wait, holy shit. you like him?”

he lifts his head back up, “please don’t tell him, please.”

“no, god i would never, stevie. but really? for how long?”

“it was last month…the kids wanted to go to roller disco, so i took them…billy came along with max and el. his eyes are like the fucking ocean, robin. i mean, _seriously_. they sparkled more than the damn disco ball. and he can rollerskate, too, like really well. i kept falling and he caught me every time. he was laughing and smiling and it made my heart fucking ache. when i went to bed that night i legit couldn’t breathe or sleep. all i could think about was him and his starry eyes and his smile.”

she laughs a little and just looks at steve for a minute.

“you have got it bad, harrington. go on you lovesick puppy, your shift just ended.” she ruffles his hair and he whines.

he fixes his hair and hugs her tightly. surprised, she hugs back.

“thanks for being such a good friend, robin.”

she grins, “thank _you_ for being such a good friend, stevie.”

he pulls away from the hug, “wanna know something else?”

“hit me.

steve puts his hand up to her ear and whispers, “you remember at graduation how i was limping? it was ‘cause of tommy.”

she gasps, “steve harrington!”

he laughs, like a real one where his head leans back.

“i didn’t need to know that!” she playfully hits him with her hat.

steve grabs his car keys, “yes you do and now you’ll know forever.”

robin uncaps her marker and puts a tally on the ‘_you suck_’ side.

“eh i deserve it.” he grins, “have a peachy day, robs.”

“thanks dingus and you have fun, i’ll be able to tell tomorrow, apparently.”

he laughs again and shakes his head as he walks out of the mall to his car.   
-—

back at steve’s house, billy and tommy are already sitting by his pool, cigarettes in hand. billy’s got no shirt on, as usual, and tommy has on the shortest swim trunks possible and his hawkins lifeguard tank top.

“why do you get him? you fuckin’ hate him.” tommy complains.

“cause he’s _my_ pretty boy. i’m the one that’s a closeted gay that’s forcing myself to have sex with girls so my dad doesn’t beat me up.”

“okay touché but still.” tommy huffs as he blows out smoke, “i’ve known him longer.”

“you’re also an asshole.”

“uh hypocritical much? so are you.”

billy just shrugs, “your point?”

“we’re not gonna force him, billy. we can argue over him all we want but i don’t wanna loose him as a friend and i don’t think you do either.”

billy sighs, “yeah you’re right. but he likes boys, i can tell.”

tommy raises an eyebrow, “do tell.”

“first day i came to hawkins high. he was eye fucking you up and down for a solid 10 minutes.”

“well i know he likes boys cause we’ve made out before. i also fucked him the day of graduation, that’s why he was limping.” tommy smirks.

billy feels his blood boil, “you’re kidding.”

“nope. took ‘em to the gym showers and fucked him 10 minutes before we had to get in line to walk on. he doesn’t know how to stay quiet at all and he also loves to have his hair pulled, like, pulled _hard_. i also fucked him the night after tina’s party, he was more bratty and whiny then. steve seriously does not know how to shut up.” tommy takes another drag of his cigarette, still smirking because he knows how much he’s working billy up.

“i would make him be louder than you ever could.” he sneers.

tommy leans forward and stares dead in billy’s eyes, “is that a challenge, hargrove?”

billy licks his tongue over his top teeth and blows smoke out, “hm, maybe. he’ll probably have a mouthful of your dick.”

steve walks out, still in his scoops uniform.

he flops down on the lawn chair, cigarette in his mouth, “someone light me up please.”

tommy and billy both take out their lighters, holding it up to steve’s cig.

steve rolls his eyes a little and takes in the smoke, “gee thanks. nice to know i have two loyal servants.”

billy leans over, “stressful day?”

steve closes his eyes, “stressful summer, man.”

tommy starts running his fingers through steve’s hair, “we can help with that.”

steve smiles, cause he knows exactly what tommy is talking about, “outside where the neighbors could see us? nah, don’t think so. also, not in this ridiculous uniform.”

billy picks steve up and tosses him over his shoulder which results in steve giggling like a kid.

as they go up to steve’s room, he stops giggling, “wait. wait, wait, _we_?”

billy puts steve down on his bed, “mhm. if that’s alright with you, pretty boy.”

steve gulps and peers up at billy’s tall figure hovering over him, his beautiful sun kissed skin and sparkly blue eyes looking down on him.

“s’very alright with me.” steve whispers.

tommy sits besides steve’s head, “you look so cute in those shorts, stevie.” tommy leans down and starts nipping at his neck.

billy is doing the same, his hands roaming around steve’s body and billy’s lips on steve’s neck.

steve just closes his eyes and tries to stop his mind from telling him this was a dream. see, he had wanted this ever since billy hargrove stepped foot on hawkins high school grounds, though steve was never going to admit that.

steve was already rock hard in his shorts and his body was on _fire_, all he wanted was for his clothes to be off.

he whines softly under the two boys touch, “get this shirt offff. s’hottt.”

billy chuckles, “oh but you look so pretty.”

“i _always_ look pretty.” steve huffs.

tommy helps steve take off his dumb sailor shirt, “very true, baby.”

steve blushes at the nickname and billy goes back to kissing the pretty boys collarbones, leaving small hickeys every now and then.

tommy has his hands tangled in steve’s hair and steve just wants him to tug at it. he is loving every single second of this, but also hating it because he still had his fucking shorts on.

billy is finally kissing down steve’s body, his lips finding the hem of the sailor shorts. steve absentmindedly bucks his hips up, “get em offff.” he whines into tommy’s kiss.

“hmm should we, tommy?”

he pulls away from steve’s strawberry lips, “ask nicely, baby.”

steve’s eyes are blown out and glazed over a bit with his cheeks rosy pink, “please?” he says it so goddamn _innocently_.

billy bites his lip because steve already sounds so far gone and they had only been kissing him.

“good boy.” tommy smirks, knowing damn well that it’s just another thing steve wants to hear. cause steve _is_ a good boy. he wants to hear pretty boys like tommy and billy to tell him that.

“you’re a good boy aren’t you stevie?” billy starts pushing off his own jeans and tommy does the same.

steve giggles, “mhmm.”

tommy tilts steve’s head towards him, “open up, baby. show billy what you can do.”

and steve does. he takes every inch of tommy down his throat, not choking once, nuzzling his nose against the freckled boys stomach. tommy lets out a low groan and puts his fingers in steve’s hair.

steve keeps bobbing his head back and forth, his gorgeous strawberry lips wrapped around tommy like a popsicle. his innocent doe eyes are staring up at tommy and without warning, billy is hovering over steve, pushing inside him. steve’s eyes roll back and he moans around tommy.

“such a good little boy.” billy smirks and starts fucking the little sailor boy so fast steve can’t make any noise, he keeps sucking on tommy’s dick, making occasional tiny whimpers.

billy is groaning into steve’s neck, his hands on steve’s hips, whispering into his ear how steve is a perfect boy.

tommy takes a fist full of steve’s hair and pulls him off hard, “what do we say, princess?”

steve lets out a loud moan and his body is shaking with how hard billy is fucking into him, “ohhh thank youu.” he grips the sheets and arches his back, his whimpers getting high pitched and so _loud_ the neighbors could most definitely hear him.

tommy tugs at steve’s hair, harder this time and steve whimpers, “_please_.” before opening his mouth again.

he obliges, pushing steve back down on his dick. steve sucks greedily, whimpering way too much, his lips getting redder and cheeks getting pinker by the second.

billy is on cloud nine, looking down at steve completely bottomed out, letting billy use him as he pleases. billy takes a turn tugging at steve’s hair, “look at me, baby boy. look at me with your pretty eyes.”

and so he does, his pupils the size of saucers.

billy moans and thrusts faster, which steve didn’t think he could do. tommy’s breathing gets quicker and steve hollows out his cheeks, swirling his tongue around.

“_fuck_ stevie cmon.” tommy leans his head back, pushing steve down all the way before coming down his throat. steve swallows every drop, humming at the taste.

tommy slowly pulls steve off and he lets out a loud moan as billy is still fucking into him as hard as he can.

billy’s hand finds steves throat and to test the waters, billy doesn’t get a grip but oh does steve want him to.

“want me to choke you? hm?” billy asks, his voice deep and raspy.

steve nods rapidly as his body shakes with each thrust, “_please_ billy pleaseee.”

he tightens his grip around the pretty boy’s throat and steve’s eyes roll back again.

steve’s whimpers start getting louder and louder as tommy is whispering the nastiest things in his ear.

“i’m gunna come please pleaseee don’t stop.” steve whines.

billy leans down and whispers, “you’re gonna come with me, baby boy. can you do that for me?”

“yes, yes please.” steve pleads, his high pitched whimpers filling the air.

billy and steve both come at the same time, their moans mixing together. tommy comes again onto steve’s face and steve eagerly swallows whatever gets into his mouth.

the three of them panting, billy and tommy take a minute to look at the completely fucked out sailor twink laying on the bed. his eyes are closed, his strawberry lips parted. billy slowly pulls out which gets a soft whine from steve.

tommy cleans steve up, billy puts him in plaid boxers and gently brushes his hair of his face.

the two boys lay beside him, playing with his hair and giving him gentle kisses.

billy kisses steve and he kisses back, “you did such a good job, baby.”

steve blushes, “thank you.” his voice is soft and sweet.

“get some rest, sweetheart. we’ll be here in the morning.” tommy says, giving steve a kiss as well.

steve yawns and rubs his eyes, “promise?”

“promise.”

with the moonlight coming into steve’s room and the faint hum of a street lamp, the three boys fall asleep tangled together under the sheets, steve’s strawberry taste on their lips.


End file.
